starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Witches of the Mist
250px|thumb|Savage Opress 250px|thumb|Talzin toont Savage zijn verloren 'broer' Witches of the Mist is de 14de episode van de Clone Wars Serie en de derde aflevering van de Opress-trilogie. Newsreel Mysterious deaths! Unknown to the Jedi, a new threat has unleashed on the galaxy: SAVAGE OPRESS, a pawn in the dangerous game between Count Dooku and his former assassin, Ventress. The victims of his brutal massacre on the planet of Devaron are being returned to the Jedi Temple for evaluation. It's up to the Jedi Council to find this mysterious killer, and eradicate him.... Synopsis Delta Squad brengt de dode lichamen van Halsey en Knox naar Coruscant waar Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Saesee Tiin en Adi Gallia hen opwachten. Gallie meent dat enkel Ventress in het verleden in staat was om dit te doen, maar aangezien ze was gesneuveld in de Battle of Sullust kan zij dat niet gedaan hebben. Plo oppert echter een andere mogelijkheid, namelijk dat er dingen gebeuren waarvan ze niet op de hoogte zijn, namelijk een nieuwe Sith Lord. Op Serenno scherpt Dooku de Force skills van Savage Opress aan. Hoewel Opress een sterk krijger is, mist hij de nodige techniek volgens Dooku om de Force te beheersen. Yoda en Mace Windu roepen Obi-Wan en tonen hem beelden die gemaakt werden op Devaron. Tot zijn grote verbazing ziet Obi-Wan Darth Maul, maar de Masters zeggen dat dit niet Maul is, maar iemand van zijn volk. Yoda en Mace vragen aan Obi-Wan om naar Dathomir te reizen waar Mauls volk woont. Obi-Wan meende dat de Zabrak afkomstig waren van Iridonia, maar dat is enkel hun oorspronkelijke thuisplaneet. Dooku toont aan Savage zijn controle met de Force door pilaren gelijktijdig op te heffen. Opress faalt en Dooku vuurt een salvo met Force Lightning op de Zabrak af die hij niet kan afweren. Na enkele salvo’s is Savage’s haat zo groot geworden dat hij slaagt in zijn test. Dooku gebiedt Savage om naar Toydaria te reizen en King Katuunko levend mee te nemen. Ondertussen bereiken Obi-Wan en Anakin Skywalker in een T-6 Shuttle Dathomir en de Nightbrothers. Ze worden omsingeld en aangevallen, maar brengen geen dodelijke verwondingen toen aan de Zabrak. Anakin ziet Viscus staan en kan hem gijzelen zodat de aanvallen stoppen. Viscus legt uit dat een Nightsister van Talzin een van hun soort was komen halen als een partner. Ook door de Nightsisters worden Anakin en Obi-Wan gegrepen, maar Talzin beseft dat het weinig zin heeft om de Jedi op stang te jagen. Ze kijkt in een kristallen bol en ziet Opress op Toydaria. De Jedi vertrekken en Talzin zegt tegen een vermomde Asajj Ventress dat het moment is gekomen om haar wraak te voltrekken. Ventress meent dat Savage nog niet krachtig genoeg is, maar Talzin repliceert dat ze hem niet eeuwig meer kunnen verborgen houden en dat hij klaar moet zijn. Savage heeft geen enkele moeite met de Toydarian Guards en bereikt King Katuunko. Hij slaagt de Toydarian buiten westen, maar Anakin en Obi-Wan komen op tijd aan en verhinderen Opress om te ontsnappen. Wanneer Katuunko in het duel wil ontsnappen, vermorzelt Opress zijn luchtpijp zodat de koning dood neervalt. Opress kan ontkomen en sleurt Katuunko mee. Hij vlucht naar Dooku’s Munificent-class Star Frigate waar Dooku razend is dat Katuunko dood is. Hij laat een salvo Force Lightning los op de verbouwereerde Opress. Plots treedt Ventress naar binnen en laat Opress ontwaken zodat hij zijn trouw aan de Nightsisters kan herwinnen. Opress gehoorzaamt nu Ventress en niet Dooku. Samen vallen ze de Sith Lord aan die zich kan verdedigen. Opress krijgt voortdurend aanvallen van Force Lightning te verduren. Dooku verliest zijn lightsaber, maar kan vakkundig de slagen van Opress en Ventress ontwijken. Op een bepaald moment heeft Opress genoeg salvo’s moeten verwerken en houdt Dooku en Ventress met de Force vast. Dooku ontsnapt via zijn geheim luik en Ventress volgt hem. Opress wordt geconfronteerd door Anakin en Obi-Wan die met de Thief's Eye van Katuunko naar Dooku’s schip zijn gereisd. Ondertussen duelleren Dooku en Ventress voort. Een finale stoot van Dooku kan net worden afgeweerd zodat de lightsaber in een pijp terechtkomt die stoom vrijlaat in Dooku’s gelaat. Ventress maakt van deze verwarring gebruik om in een Escape Pod naar Toydaria te vluchten. De Jedi en Opress bereiken ondertussen al vechtend de hangar waar hun schepen staan. Dooku beveelt de Battle Droids om Opress te doden. De Droids omsingelen hem en raken hem meerdere malen totdat hij met een grote Force Push iedereen, inclusief Obi-Wan en Anakin, opzij maait. Opress vlucht naar Dathomir en de Jedi maken dat ze kunnen vluchten uit Dooku’s schip. Op Dathomir strompelt een gewone Savage tot bij Talzin. Savage is ontgoocheld dat hij onvoldoende sterk is om te kunnen concurreren met Dooku. Talzin toont hem echter in haar glazen bol een beeld van Savage’s verloren gewaande broer die in de Outer Rim in een schuiloord blijkt te leven. Savage ziet het hoofd van Darth Maul verschijnen in Talzins bol. Uitgerust met een speciale talisman moet Opress zijn ‘broer’ weten te vinden die hem verder kan opleiden. Inhoud Personages *RC-1138 - debuut *RC-1140 - debuut *RC-1207 - debuut *RC-1262 - debuut *Saesee Tiin - debuut *Savage Opress *Dooku *Asajj Ventress *Mother Talzin *King Katuunko *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Viscus *Darth Maul - vermelding Planeten *Dathomir *Toydaria *Serenno *Coruscant *Iridonia - vermelding Schepen *T-6 Shuttle *Thief's Eye Cast *Corey Burton as Count Dooku *Clancy Brown as Savage Opress *Nika Futterman as Ventress *Barbara Goodson as Mother Talzin *James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Plo Koon *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *Stephen Stanton as Brother Viscus / Toydarian Guard #2 *Dee Bradley Baker as clone troopers / Toydarian Guard #1 *Angelique Perrin as Adi Gallia / Talia *Terrence Carson as Mace Windu *Brian George as King Katuunko *Tom Kane as the narrator / Yoda *Matthew Wood as battle droids Bron *Witches of the Mist op SW.com category:Televisie